


A Druid's Pleasure

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Impregnation, Knotting, Multi, Nipple Licking, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Two figures strode through the eternal twilight of Duskwood, side by side, the only light cast upon them aside from the pale moonlight being the torches that held their forever duty of keeping the road at least somewhat safe for travellers. One of the wanderers was smaller, more slender and streamlined, a female. The other form was a large, hulking male, his canines glinting in the light of the harvest moon.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Druid's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronqueesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/gifts), [All_username_taken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_username_taken/gifts).



**A Druid's Pleasure**

**I'm still new to this, so take it easy on me, would you? I love reading comments however, so please don't be afraid to leave some kind of feedback for me to read :)**

**\- - - - - - - -**

Two figures strode through the eternal twilight of Duskwood, side by side, the only light cast upon them aside from the pale moonlight being the torches that held their forever duty of keeping the road at least somewhat safe for travellers. One of the wanderers was smaller, more slender and streamlined, a female. The other form was a large, hulking male, his canines glinting in the light of the harvest moon. The female offered lighthearted, joyous sounds at the male's remarks, his own amused growls often following. They strode down the road a good while until stopping in a well lit crossroads, the moon finally defining their features. The woman was of elven descent, her skin like a thin veil of snow with the blossoms of spring underneath, leaving it white with a slight green hint, housing the purple claw-like tattoos she carried on her cheeks as her sign of adulthood. Two long, dagger-like ears pointed behind her as well. Her snowy locks of hair flowed well past her shoulders, covering part of the tunic that was part of her sapphire blue druidic regalia. Her shoulderpads looked like the wings of a crow, with bright blue feathers and with lightning stones lodged in the pads, occasionally crackling. The rest of her equipment was also sapphire blue, with crescent moon patterns here and there, an oaken staff with a glowing blue orb in the top resting on her back. The male was a large, hulking worgen with an untamed ashen mane, some of it hanging past his chin as braids, a firm vertical scar set over his right eye. He too wore a druidic garb, this one a dance of orange and brown in color, like autumn woven into armor. Leaves, vines and the familiar theme of crescent moons ornamented his equipment, and it suit him well despite his savage nature. It would not have been hard for a stranger to see the attraction the female felt for him; his features were well-defined and despite their beastial ways, his amber eyes held a glint of intelligence, and those combined with his large canines, offered an almost aristocratic, tempting sense of danger. This peculiar couple roamed the roads of Duskwood on their return to the Grove, but now they had stopped in their tracks. The male looked at his companion, his canine maw forming something resembling a grin as he addressed her. "Cirandiel, my moon, come. I have a surprise in store for you", he spoke in his rough voice, causing her to quirk an eyebrow. Cirandiel Starhawk looked at him with her usual curiosity in her eyes - she was notorious for being more intrigued about things than was healthy for her, but she trusted him to the point where she would have allowed her life in his hands without fear. "What is it, sweet one?", she asked, her own voice sounding like bells in the wind, so harmonious and melodic in essence in contrast to his rough, savage one.

Elirionn chuckled at the question and wiggled his index finger at her like a parent scolding a child. "You shall see when we get there", he reprimanded gently and without another spoken word, allowed the white paws that peeked from under his kilt to lead them off the road and into the darkened woods. The two walked until they came to a clearing, also somewhat illuminated by moonlight while the rest of the accursed forest remained unnaturally dark, pitch black almost. The Worgen grinned to himself as he raised his head and howled into the night, a bone-chilling call that echoed throughout the woods. Somewhere in the distance, wolves responded, pups, adolescents and grown ones alike, like a feral choir.

The elf looked at her lover with a frown of confusion, as nothing seemed to happen. "There is nothing here, my love. Good jest, you got me on my toes. Now may me return to the Grove?", she asked, her eyes scanning the treeline somewhat warily regardless of the almost unnatural silence around them.

Elirionn merely shrugged at her unease, watching with a playful glint in his eye as his woman shifted her weight back and forth, eyeing her surroundings. His keen canine nose picked up the scents far before she could hear them coming, but the latter was only an eventuality.

Cirandiel stepped closer to the male as she heard the growls and rustling from the darkness surrounding them. Two Worgen like him emerged from the dark, moving on their fours like feral creatures - which they probably were, she concluded. They sniffed at the air and flattened their ears against their skulls when Elirionn suddenly offered them a firm, dominant growl, leaving them to expose their necks in submission. 

These two, unlike him, had ashen fur and crimson eyes, like embers of a fireplace resting in the ashes of the wood that gave birth to them. They held a respectful distance as the dominant male turned to address the confused and perhaps somewhat intimidated elf by his side. He grinned wickedly at her, but at the same time the familiar, adoring glint in his eye brought her comfort and lulled her to safety. 

He did not utter a word as his index finger hooked itself around the tip of the v-shaped neckline of her tunic, the claw tearing it to shreds in one sharp tug. Cirandiel gasped sharply as the cool night air rushed to caress her pale, exposed skin, spurring her pale, greenish nipples to hardness until they stood as adorable buds on her breasts, which had nurtured three children in the past, left plentiful and alluring in their perfection.

She stood there, her breath quivering as Elirionn swiped off her belt with expertise, his claws not even breaking her skin. Her kilt fell off, pooling at her feet as he tore off her simple brown panties in a quick, hasty motion. "T-They are watching, my love..", she protested meekly as she felt his gaze, and theirs, drinking in the sight of the naked female. Cirandiel was never lacking in her womanly shape - she had birthed children, her body the perfect hourglass with ample breasts and wide birthing hips. She held a bit of muscle to her body, but not awfully well defined - she did not possess a proper sixpack to her taut belly. Like any elf, her body was void of hair, leaving her armpits and womanhood smooth and pleasant to gaze upon. 

A few trickles of tentative moisture trickled down her thighs from her sex, the prospects of the situation starting to dawn upon her. Just as she was about to part her lips and address her lover, he pulled her in, his canine tongue invading her mouth in his version of a kiss, muffling any protests she may have in a quest for dominance. She gladly relaxed as he wrapped an arm around her waist to support her, gently suckling at his tongue as it probed her mouth, just to show affection the best she could, her hands brushing his fur lovingly. He pulled away as quickly as he had approached, offering a firm growl to the two silent observers before backing away from her. His hands fiddled with the straps of his armor as the two Worgen closed in on her. The elf watched with wide, somewhat nervous eyes as the two beasts stalked in and finally stood on two feet as they came within touching distance. Neither of them spoke as they moved to stand by her sides, her own frame unmoving, her arms firmly against their sides as they too stared at her feminine frame. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, only to cry out in surprise as she felt a wet canine tongue flick her right nipple, pleasure rippling through her and straight to her weeping nethers. She bit at her lower lip gently as she opened her eyes, looking at her mate who had by now stripped himself of his armor, standing only a short distance away. She openly stared at the flaring red canine cock that throbbed at the sight before him, a steady trail of rather excessive precum trickling down its impressive length. While she so gracefully distracted herself from reality, the two beasts by her sides were not amused. Their furry hands slid along her frame, feeling her up, exploring every bit of her, fondling her ample breasts, flicking the tips of her ears. She sucked in a gasp as the first digit brushed over her swollen nether lips, making her jerk slightly as electricity ran through her veins. 

One of the two hastily dropped to his knees and pried her legs a bit further apart where she stood. Cirandiel released a throaty cry of bliss as the rough, canine tongue was introduced to her pussy lips, lapping at the sweet juices that clung to her lower lips like they were the sweetest of nectars. Her hips jerked involuntarily the first time the tongue slid over her clit, and it did not take the male long to figure out just which buttons to press. 

Soon enough the female was held standing by the other beast as the first one lapped at her clit like his life depended on it. She thrashed and bucked, her soft moans of bliss growing ever louder, echoing in the woods. Elirionn watched intently as his sweet lover tilted her head back and screamed in orgasm, watching how her juices squirted slightly onto the muzzle of the male pleasuring her. 

The dominant Worgen wrapped his fingers around his large manhood and idly stroked it until the need to claim his prize grew too great. He growled again for the two to back off as he lay on his back in the dewy grass. "Come, woman", he ordered with a growl and Cirandiel obeyed without delay. She straddled him, smiling at him with what seemed like a potent mix of gratitude and lust as she finally impaled herself onto his cock with a loud moan, his name slipping from her lips in worship. 

Elirionn was definitely not lacking in his maleness, his cock large enough to stretch her to her limits, straining against her cervix already with still several inches left to go. Her juices ran down his length as she moaned. Eventually her cervix simply gave him under the pressure and he lodged himself hilt-deep, the tip of his cock entering her fertile womb by force. She grit her teeth silently in pain, but contained herself from expressing it out loud. 

Cirandiel panted heavily as she sat there, impaled on his great cock, the girth of it causing her abdomen to bulge lewdly. She leaned in with a soft purr and pressed her lips against his muzzle for a loving kiss before she felt something probing at her rosebud, causing her to look over her shoulder. One of the ferals was on his knees beside her and gripped her snowy hair, pulling her upright again as his cock, much inferior in size to her lover but still satisfying, nudged at her back entrance. 

Slowly the male pressed until her asshole granted him entrance, his cock slick with his own saliva to make the process less uncomfortable for her. She cried out as he thrust himself home in one violent move, earning a firm, angry growl from Elirionn for causing his mate pain. The elf rested there on top of her lover, overwhelmed by the sensation of both her holes full of cock, feeling them rubbing against the thin wall of fresh separating them, the friction drawing throaty groans of bliss from her. 

When the beasts started to piston in and out of her with abandon, she saw stars, the stimulation simply too much, especially when Elirionn brought his thumb to her clit and started to rub it in circular motion. The neglected third Worgen stepped forth and as she tilted her head to look at him, he offered his cock to her lips. 

With a slight smirk, she wrapped her lips around the canine member, her moans of pleasure muffled against it. It held the salty taste of precum, the musk almost overwhelming as she worked her lips along his member, suckling, licking, squeezing. She could hear the growling and huffing of her lover as he pistoned in and out of her, spreading her lewdly together with the other male who growled into her ear, flicking the earlobe with his muzzle. 

Cirandiel saw stars as she feasted upon the oozing hardness in her mouth, every orifice filled and stretched by the beasts, who fucked her franctically, urgently, even the one she was sucking was thrusting his hips against her, causing the tip of his member to poke past her relatively weak gag reflex, drawing an occasional slight gag from her as it invaded her throat. The three worgens continued to thrust until what felt like a small eternity of being used as a cocksleeve, the male that was pounding her ass released a triumphant howl. She could feel him forcing himself even deeper and cried out at the sudden burning pain of his knot lodging into her ass as he throbbed, shooting rope after rope of his hot seed into her asshole.

The sound of his companion's passion seemed to be too much for the one that was being worshipped by her lips. That male grasped at her snowy hair in turn and pulled her lips far enough along his cock for her nose to poke his abdomen as he emptied himself into her waiting mouth, leaving her swallowing and gagging on the hot, salty substance that was his seed before pulling away.

All of it was too much for Elirionn, hearing and witnessing his mate being pumped full of cum by two feral, horny beasts. He growled possessively as his arms wrapped around his mate and pulled her close, thrusting a few final times into her before pumping her waiting womb full of his own seed, potent and warm within her. He held her form as she shuddered in her final climax of the session, resting against his warm chest with his knot firmly in her pussy, plugging her up to keep his cum within to make sure he conceives his offspring.

When the other Worgen was able to pull out, he did so quickly, drawing a small whimper from her. The two watched in silence until Elirionn drove them away with a vicious, possessive growl, his arms wrapped around the exhausted, sweaty elf, who clung to his warm, heaving chest.

Cirandiel smiled down at him as they lay there, tied together by flesh and passion, firmly in each other's loving embrace. He rubbed his muzzle against her cheek gently, his hand idly caressing the arch of her back as she lay there listening to his slowly settling heartbeat. "I love you and your antics, my sweet moonlight", she whispered softly as she rested there against him.

He chuckled slightly. "As I adore you, my sweet one", he replied into her ear. Together, they rested there in the dewy grass, finding all the warmth they needed in each other. They slowly drifted to sleep there, there world consisting of nothing else than each other, the rest completely irrelevant in the moment where they basked in their love for one another. Together, they dreamed as the feral ones guarded their sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos.


End file.
